


My love for you

by Kurojouou



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurojouou/pseuds/Kurojouou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon has a headache, and Arya tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My love for you

Jon walked into his apartment and flopped on the bed. His head hurt from the alcohol and loud music. The usual aftermath of a Loras Tyrell party.

Honestly he didn't know why the guy even wanted to host a party so regularly. He never stayed too long anyway, sneaking off with Renly after an hour or too.

Jon wanted to skip the party, but Aegon told him that the Tyrells were important business associates, and they couldn't risk losing them. As Aegon was out of town, Jon didn't exactly have any choice.

I need a shower. He loosened his tie, and started unbuttoning his shirt, when his phone rang in his pocket. He lazily pulled it out and smiled at seeing the name of the caller.

"Arya," he muttered lazily.

"Hey, you back?" She chirped.

"Yeah, where are you?"

"Oh that. I am right outside your door. Knock." And Jon heard a knock on his door.

He sighed and ending the call, went to open the door and let her in. 

"Hey!" She greeted and jumped to hug him.

Jon held her waist and pulled her back, 

"What are you doing here?" He asked raising a brow.

"Let me in first," she muttered.

"Come on."

Arya closed the door behind her. She went to the living room and flopped on the couch.

"Honestly, your house is too big," she said looking around.

"You've been here a hundred times, Arya," Jon said shaking his head.

She shrugged and went to the fridge and grabbed a soda and came back to the couch.

"Why are you here again?" Jon asked her again.

"Why? I am not allowed in your house now?" She asked sarcastically.

"No, but it's twelve in the night," Jon sighed and sat with her on the couch. 

"Sansa has a sleepover," she started saying rolling her eyes, "with her friends from the university. They are all over our living room." 

Jon chuckled and said teasingly,

"You should've joined them."

She nudged him with her elbow. Jon laughed and suddenly his headache came back and his face scrunched up.

"What's up with you?" Arya said looking at his face.

"Headache," he muttered.

She looked at him grinning and kissed him on his lips. 

"I'll make coffee," she said and went to the kitchen. Jon sighed and leaned on the couch.

Arya and he had been dating for the last two years. They had been in love for seven years, since she was fifteen and he was nineteen. But they hadn't told anyone, not even each other. After Jon came here with Aegon and Robb to the university, he finally realised he couldn't ignore his feeling for Arya. He had fallen in love with his cousin.

But he didn't have to stay silent for long. Next month Arya called him and told him she was going to college in the same city. When she finally arrived twelve days later, Jon kissed her as soon as she got out of the taxi, right infront of Robb. Robb looked at them and shaking his head said,

"Took you both long enough,"

Jon graduated and went into his family business with Aegon and Arya went to the same university he had and since then, there hasn't been a day Jon did not feel grateful for his life.

Arya brought two cups of coffee and giving one to Jon, sat on the couch near him. Jon smiled and pulled her closer to him, his chest to her back. He nuzzled her neck with his nose.

"Drink your coffee, Jon," she scolded.

"Not thirsty," he said putting small kisses on her shoulder.

"What about the headache?" Arya's voice became uneven.

"What headache?" He said and turned her around in his lap. She put her cup on the table and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're sick," she said and kissed him on the lips again. He smirked and putting his hands around her waist, started kissing her back deeply. She roamed her hands on his chest, and tugged on the half open shirt. He continued kissing her and held his hands over his head and she pulled it off him. He gently placed his hands under her hips and pulled her up in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and Jon placed kisses down her throat, making her gasp. 

He carried her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed gently. 

"I love you," she said looking up at Jon.

"I love you," he said kissing her fiercely. 

\------

"Jon?"

"Yes, love?"

"The coffee must be cold by now."

Jon chuckled and pulled her close to his chest. She was warm. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Cold?" He asked pulling the covers up their naked bodies.

"No. You're warm enough," she said and snuggled closer.

Jon closed his eyes and rested his chin on her forehead.

"And Jon?" 

He opened his eyes and murmured lazily,

"What?"

"Take a shower in the morning. You smell like cheap perfume."

Jon laughed and kissing her hair, fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you liked it. :)


End file.
